


I Got You

by warriorwoman



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F, these two are beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorwoman/pseuds/warriorwoman
Summary: Maggie needs to be careful.Or the one where nothing ever seems to go right, but Sydney and Maggie have each other, no matter what.





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: GonaClexa  
> Hope it's good lol... Enjoy :)

"The last thing I want is to complicate your life any further. So, I'll see you later." Sydney stood from the chair, not sparing Maggie a second glance.

"Syd, it's-" Maggie's words were lost as the redhead had already left the room.

Maggie closed her eyes and tried to push the growing headache away.

"Maggie? You okay?" Alex asked, worried.

Maggie opened her eyes and blinked away the blurriness. "Yeah, just tired."

Alex frowned, noticing how out of it Maggie had been for a while and moved closer to her. She grabbed Maggie's chin and checked her pupils. "Are you still having headaches?"

Maggie pushed her friend away. "Alex, I always have a headache." She felt her phone buzz. Glancing at it, she took off toward the patient bay. "I'll talk to you later."

Alex yelled back, "I'm scheduling you a CT and MRI!"

Maggie turned around, "I'm a doctor. _I think I'd know if something was wrong."_  
~~~

"Dr. Katz, Maggie needs you for one of her patients. The patient is presenting with an STI." The nurse handed Sydney the patient's chart.

Sydney nodded and took a deep breath before heading to the patient's specified room.

She knocked twice before entering. Maggie turned and offered a small smile before continuing to explain to the young woman what she had been diagnosed with.

After Maggie was finished, she turned and introduced Sydney.

"This is Dr. Katz. She is an obstetrician and will be helping me help you."

The young woman frowned. "Wait, why do _I_ need an obstetrician?"

Sydney turned to Maggie, expecting her to explain, but noticed Maggie grimacing and clenching her hands.

Sydney was confused, but put it off to explain to the patient why she was needed. "Well, you have chlamydia and unfortunately, it can affect your reproductive organs. We have to keep a close eye on you until for results come in."

The woman nodded, trying not to cry. "Understood. Thank you. Both of you."

"Wait, before you leave, Dr. Lin?" The woman kept talking, but Maggie continued walking out of the room, seeming to ignore the woman completely.

Sydney tugged Maggie back and noticed the brunette doctor look confused. "What?"

Sydney clenched her teeth and motion for the woman to ask her question.

"An I going to need surgery?"

Dr. Lin shrugged, squinting her eyes in pain from the lights. "It really depends on what we find."

The woman nodded and motioned for them to leave. "Thanks, doctors."

Sydney nodded and grabbed Maggie's arm, pulling her out of the room.

"Syd, what-"

The redhead dragged her into a supply closet and slammed the door.

"What is going on with you!?!" Sydney asked, furious.

Maggie's eyebrows scrunched together, confused. Before the doctor could even think of a response, the redhead continued.

" _Look_ , I can deal with you avoiding me. If you need more time, whatever. I can give you all the time you need. But the moment you start being rude to patients, is the moment that this becomes an actual problem!"

Maggie nodded, feeling lightheaded, she stumbled, falling into Sydney. She tried to cover her stumble with a hug. "Thank you, Syd. I won't do it again."

Dr. Katz frowned. "Okay..."

"If that's all, I have to meet Alex for a consult."

Sydney nodded and watched Maggie leave the closet. Something seemed off.

~~~

Maggie had been searching for Alex for at least ten minuets. Finally, she found her in an on call room.

"Alex. Aleeeex." Maggie nudged the sleeping doctor with her hand.

"Maggie, I was trying to sleep!" Alex groaned into the pillow.

"I need your help."

Alex sighed, "If it's not an emergency, get another doctor to help you."

"I need an MRI or a CT scan."

Alex opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her scrub cap before standing up.

"What's going on?"

Maggie sighed. "Headaches that are surpassing a great level of pain, along with, nausea, dizziness, and, uh, some confusion."

"Maggie!" Alex watched Maggie flinch, and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, but why the hell did you wait this long to get looked at?" Alex waves her hand. "Never mind, it doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you get those scans now."

Maggie nodded and they both began down the hall.

Alex pulled some strings and managed to get Maggie in for a CT almost instantaneously.

As her brain was scanned, Maggie began to feel the knot in her stomach tighten.

She thought back to her last run in with an injury, the bomb explosion.

She didn't feel the same pressure in her head like before, but she had all the symptoms of an epidural hematoma.

Maggie knew that brain bleeding could persist if she re-injured her head. She tried to think back to if she had done anything strenuous or fell-

"Maggie? You're done now."

Alex voice didn't raise any suspicion to whether or not something was wrong.

"Give me some time to look over it. I'll meet you in the on call room in less than two minutes. If you feel any of your symptoms worsen quickly, page me. I don't want to risk anything."

Maggie's stomach dropped at that. Alex didn't need time to look over anything. She was a good enough doctor to either see the bleed, or not.

Maggie went along anyways, numb and a bit in shock to the idea that she might actually have to go through another surgery. She didn't want to think that she might die before she even tells Sydney how she feels.

God, she sounded like an angsty teen.

Maggie closed the door behind her and laid on the bed. She put her head in her hands and tried not to weep.

"Maggie? Hey, what's wrong?"

The brunette felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to meet Sydney's eyes.

"If it's about what I said earlier, I'm sorry. I was rude to you-."

Maggie just dropped her head back into her hands. She felt weird. Oh no.

"Maggie? Please talk to me."

Maggie tried to reach out to grab her pager, but her arms felt as though they weighed a hundred pounds.

"Syd, I think I'm going-"

Just in time, Alex burst in the door. "Dr. Katz! Help me get her to the OR!"

"What's going on?" Sydney helped pull Maggie up, who was slowly losing consciousness.

"She has a brain bleed. It's small, but it's there and has been there longer than what is safe."

"Well obviously! She's not even conscious!" Sydney yelled as a couple nurses helped Maggie onto a stretcher.

"Let's just get her through surgery." Alex murmured as the brain team took over wheeling Maggie to the OR.

~~~

Sydney had sat next to Maggie every second after she was wheeled into her room after surgery. She hadn't left her side for anything or anyone. She had told an intern to re-schedule her appointments and to get another obstetrician on call.

Her eyes hadn't left Maggie's eyes and her hand hadn't left Maggie's hand. She just sat and waited. And waited.

She had began to trace her thumb over Maggie's hand.

"That tickles."

Sydney's eyes widened as she jumped up and moved her hand from Maggie's hand, to the brunette's face.

"Maggie." She breathed out like a prayer. "Are you, is there-I, do you feel any pain?" Sydney stuttered.

Maggie slowly opened her eyes. "I said it tickled, but I didn't say to stop." She smirked at the redhead.

Sydney calmed down and smiled softly. "Glad to see you haven't lost your charm."

Maggie licked her lips and looked the doctor up and down. "Glad to see you haven't lost your looks."

Sydney blushed heavily. "I knew Alex put you on the good drugs."

Maggie lifted a finger and shook it. "Dr. Katz, you 'ought to know, _all_ drugs, are _good_ drugs."

Sydney shook her head with a small smile finding its way onto her face.

There was a moment of silence before they both began to talk at the same time.

"Sorry, you go first." Maggie giggled.

Sydney wrapped her hands back with Maggie's.

"I don't know where to start."

Maggie tilted her head, "How 'bout with a kiss?"

Sydney blushed again, but did lean in. She heard a bunch of beeping, so she stopped and whipped her head towards the heart monitor. "Are you okay-"

Maggie groaned towards the monitor. "Come on; I was about to be kissed by the most beautiful woman."

Sydney was frowning, not understanding why Maggie's heart was beating so quickly.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Syd. My own heart betrayed me."

It took a minuets, but then the redhead understood. She laughed with Maggie before leaning down and connecting their mouthes together.

It was slow and soft, yet filled with so much passion and love. Sydney brought her thumb down to trace Maggie's cheek. It found itself wiping away a tear.

"I need you in my life, Maggie."

"You've got me, Syd."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading- hope it wasn't too bad.  
> If you liked it, PLEASE leave a comment. They help me be inspired to write more.  
> Thanks friends, love ya, bye.


End file.
